Unthinkable
by Dark Blue Butterfly
Summary: Lord, what is this boy doing to me? The Great Uchiha Itachi, reduced to impatience? Unthinkable. rating may go up in later chapters.
1. Cold

_**Ok everyone, this is a test run, the first chapter of a new style for me. enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything to do with Naruto.**

* * *

'_I feel cold.' _he realized as he lay trying to sleep. A mind numbing, emotionally scarring, coldness. One that seeped into everything he was, body, mind and my soul. It shouldn't really be surprising, the only warmth he ever felt was from his younger sibling, Sasuke. Although surely that had been put down. There was nothing but coldness from him now. he was comfortable in his ice palace. With no use for anything but cold pride. Uchiha pride, though that doesn't mean much anymore. Not since that cold still morning he woke with a mission that needed completing. That day he extinguished any and all warmth that had crawled and nestled inside of him. In order to do what he had to do, it could not survive. And so, here he was now, as cold as ever and not expecting at all for it to ever change. But change it would.

After his mission was completed and the whole of his clan, with the exception of his young brother, was eliminated, he found another home, in the Akatsuki. With a myriad of people, who all had their own pasts and sets of problems, but who worked toward the common goal of gathering the tailed beasts. Then they recruited the blonde, known as Deidara. He used clay to sculpt artistic bombs. It started off with the proper amount of hate. Itachi knocked Deidara's ego for a spin and he surely despised him for it, training his eye to ward off the sharingan. He saw something in him, of his once beloved little brother, the way he loathed Itachi for winning, the way he trained to beat him. Perhaps that was the beginning. That small glimmer of something lost, something so small it was unnoticed until it was too late.

'_I don't know exactly when I noticed myself getting fond of the younger man. I don't even remember starting to like him. I treated him with the same disdain that I treated everyone else with, but he had crawled under my skin like a splinter.'_ With that final thought, Itachi let himself drift to sleep. Too much thinking was good for nothing but realizing things you would rather not realize. '_Perhaps all this will be gone when I wake again in the morning.'_ Perhaps.

The next day came, the light waking him as it shone over the horizon. They left no trace of their camp as they departed. Silence hanging between them, Kisame not being much for conversation. They were going to a rendezvous with Tobi and his blonde teammate Itachi recently could not shake from his thoughts. Itachi sighed internally, what a wonderful day this would be. Between the stillness of the morning and his silent companion, his mind wandered. It found itself delightfully wedged between wanting to wonder about the blonde man, and wanting to firmly push him out of all thoughts, although the wondering began to win and Itachi was sucked into an internal reflection. Ihewondered how he had wormed his way so far into his thoughts. Perhaps it was that small seed of warmth that had taken root. His determination to win was intriguing. Itachi wondered,

'_Why did it matter so much that he win against me? Did he not win other battles? His technique was fascinating to say in the least, not to mention lethal and effective.'_ Itachi would never ask him of these things however, as to retain his air of aloofness. He, the stoic Uchiha Itachi, reduced to asking useless questions? Unthinkable; never.

'_The way he despised and hated me intrigued me also. Of course I had won, there had been no option of another outcome. It was the only reason I had challenged him in the first place.'_ His hate for it, it baffled and left Itachi questioning, where did it stem from? Why was it there? What did he hope to accomplish with it?

'_Well,'_ Itachi mused, _'that was a simple enough answer, it was the same thing I had told Sasuke to do, hate me. With enough hate, he would be able to best me in combat._' That intrigued him as well, what did it feel like to not win a battle? he didn't know, it had never even been an option before. It didn't bear thinking about. Before he could think on it too much, Kisame had come to a stop, and with a gruff "We're here" they were still again and waited. And for the first time in his life, Itachi was impatient. '_Lord, what is this boy doing to me? The Great Uchiha Itachi, reduced to impatience? Unthinkable.'_

* * *

_**Ok so please leave us a review tell us what you thought! thank you to lynn willow for the help. this would never ever have come to being without you. you are an amazing beta. :)**  
_


	2. Late

**_So here is the next chapter. and yes i know, there's not any fans of this really, but hey, i worked hard on it so i figured i would post it. a girl can hope, right?_**

**_Disclaimer: if i did own naruto, do you think i'd be writing FANfictions of it?_**

* * *

Late; that's what they were. Late. All because Tobi just couldn't wait to eat. They had stopped and he got food, and God knows he is the slowest eater Deidara had ever met. A few death threats later he was finally done and we were on our way to the rendezvous. Itachi wouldn't be happy, not that it truly mattered much what the Uchiha thought. At least, not much. Not that he would admit that to anyone freely. Deidara remembered when he had met him the first time. He had won before they even started. Those eyes were a wonder to behold.

'_At that point, I noticed my own wonder at his skill, and my loathing took form. It was my marvel at another's skill that infuriated me so much. MY skill was the only one that should be marvelled at for its artistic value. Itachi's sharingan was not artistic. It was NOT art, and therefore, not worthy of my wonder.'_ There it was anyway and so the only way to rid himself of this unworthy fascination was to beat Itachi and prove that his skills were superior by far, and worthy of admiration.

Deidara was pulled out of his silent reflections by an obnoxiously loud and whiny "Deidara senpai!" Oh how he missed Sasori, he was quiet. He didn't make anyone wait either. Things worked out smoothly back then, but then they put Tobi, the idiot, on his team. If Sasori's trick was talking, Tobi's is shutting up. When Tobi didn't receive an answer right away he whined a whined again.

"What?" Deidara snapped, looking back at him. Tobi scratched the back of his head.

"You were so busy thinking, we missed our turn. I tried to tell you, but you just ignored me. What were you thinking of anyway? Probably how mad Itachi senpai is going to be at us for being late again, huh?" He cackled and a vein pulsed in Deidara's temple.

"Are you trying to tell me this is my fault?"

"Well you were the one who missed the turn Deidara senpai."

"That's it. I'm going to kill you!" Before he could get his hands around the annoying runt's throat he ran back the way they came. He wondered again, '_Why have i been stuck with him? I suppose I'll just have to get used to him.' _Fat chance of that happening.  
Finally when he had exhausted his current anger at Tobi, they made it to the meeting point. He sighed, late. Again.

"You're making a bad habit of being late recently, Deidara." the calm, amused voice of Kisame broke the silence between them. Another sigh.

"It's this idiot's fault." He jerked his thumb toward Tobi who scratched the back of his neck and made an amused snort.

"I wasn't the one lost in my thoughts of Itachi Senpai and missed the turn." Tobi laughed and He felt the extinguished anger flare back to life. This brat didn't know when not to speak.

"Why you little-!" again, before he could strangle the life out of the little creep, a calm collected voice that made his stupid, treacherous heart, flutter, just the slightest.

"Enough. The reason is irrelevant. Squabbling will get us nowhere." What he wouldn't give to slap the trademark, smug, Uchiha smirk off of his too pretty face.

"Can we get this over with, please?" He huffed and crossed his arms. '_Man I'm testy today_.' He was making himself lose his own cool. Stupid Uchiha, He was unbearable.

"As you wish." The words made a shiver crawl up his spine. Damn Uchiha's.

* * *

_**Well there you have it. the second chapter of the least read story i have ever written. :)**_


End file.
